Miracle High
by Sora4801
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is starting her first year of high school at “Miracle High” the school for the gifted. What Usagi doesn't know is that this school is very strange indeed I mean with demons, ninjas, gun carrying students and more...Multi Crossover HOLD


Summary: Usagi Tsukino is starting her first year of high school at "Miracle High" the school for the gifted. What Usagi doesn't know is that this school is very strange indeed I mean with demons, ninjas, gun carrying students and more...how will our little bunny survive her first year of high school when she is transferring the middle of the 1st semester!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Stressed out words_

**Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories**

**I do not own any of the characters in this fic.**

**Ox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xo**

"EEEK!! I'M LATE! BYE MOM!!!" Usagi Tsukino yelled as she zoomed out of her house,

she had long silver hair with silver eyes, her hair was done up in two odango's on either side of her head she had two long streamers falling down from the buns, she wore a dark red school uniform skirt that went down to her knees and a long sleeved white uniform top with the sailor flaps a red color and a blue ribbon, she carried a school briefcase in her hand as she ran towards her destination, "Ahhh! And on my first day to I will be late!!!"

As she was running she spotted her destination it was a huge 20 acre school with three story buildings and many huge court yards and training areas and pools, Usagi stopped in front of the gate and looked around before looking at her watch and screaming again, "Waaah!! Where is the office?! I need to pick up my schedule!!" just then Usagi jumped when she heard a happy voice of a boy.

"Ano sa! Ano sa! Are you lost? You look new here!" Usagi turned around to see a happily smiling boy he had sunny blond hair and bright blue eyes he wore a black shirt under his red uniform jacket and long black pants he was carrying a back pack on his back.

"Er...yeah...could you tell me where to go? My name is Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said to the boy.

The boy grinned and said happily, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am a freshman. Come on! I'll show you the way!" Naruto said as he grabbed Usagi's hand and started to run to the main building at a high speed.

"Yikes! Your fast!" Usagi said her eyes wide as she kept up with him.

"I am surprised that you could keep up! Come on we're almost there!" Naruto laughed as they barged into the main building and come to the office and said, "Hello miss. Nico Robin! This is the new student you told me to look out for!" Naruto said shoving Usagi up to the desk.

Usagi looked up to see a tan women wearing a purple corset, purple long pants, a purple cowboy had and purple boots.

"Ah, thank you fox-san. If you would wait while I give Rabbit-san her schedule you can show her to her class." Robin said smiling.

"Hai!" Naruto said grinning ear to ear.

Usagi stared at Robin her eyes wide, "Wow...your very pretty Robin-san."

Robin chuckled and started to type away on the computer and then the printer went on, "Here is your schedule." Robin said handing Usagi her schedule, "If you have any questions please come back to ask me." Robin said going back to her work.

Naruto grinned grabbing Usagi's hand and taking her outside the door, "Let's see your schedule!" he said

Usagi took out her schedule and looked at it.

Period 1: English with Hatake Kakashi Time 7:00 – 8:00

Period 2: P.E. With Mite Gai Time 7:00 – 8:00

Period 3: Health with Sohma Hatori Time 8:30 – 10:15

Period 4: History with Tsunade Time 8:30 – 10:15

Period 5: Archery with Kikyo Time 8:30 – 10: 15

Free period: Time 10:15 – 12:00

Period 6: Weaponry with Hawk eye mi Hawk Time 12:55 – 2:00

Period 7: Math with Negi Springfield Time 12:55 – 2:00

Brunch Period 1 and 2 : 8:30 – 9:00

Lunch Period 3 and 4 Time 12: 00 – 12:55

"Wow! We have all our classes together! I just got here today to so that must be why! Come on To English!" Naruto said Cheerily as they ran to room 1-A.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Kakashi-senseiiiii! Sorry I'm late! Had to pick up the new student for Miss. Robin! AND WAIT! YOUR HERE ALREADY!?" Naruto said running in looking sheepish and shocked.

Usagi walked in looking around and stared at her teacher, "Erm...a mask? And a head band?" she asked

"Hello. I am your English teacher Hatake Kakashi. Please introduce yourself to the class and Naruto take your seat." Kakashi said he had spiky silver hair and wore a face mask on his face and a headband that covered his right eye, his left eye the only visible part of his face, he wore a white button up long sleeved shirt and blue jeans and white sneakers, he had a little orange book in his hand titled, "Icha Icha Violence".

Usagi stood in the front of the class and smiled and said happily, "Hello every one! My name is Usagi Tsukino! I just transferred here. I hope you all will be as kind to me as Naruto-san has!"

Naruto grinned brightly from his place at the back of the room.

"Alright then Miss. Tsukino. Please take a seat next to Izumi Sano." Kakashi pointed to a black haired boy with a blank gaze he wore the boys school uniform.

"Um...Sensei...he is asleep with his eyes open!" Usagi said waving her hand in front of his face.

The girls and boys in the class shivered and they all said at once, "Sano is creepy!"

Usagi took her seat and stared back at Kakashi.

"Alright. Free time. Have fun." Kakashi said as he sat down at his desk and started to read.

"Hiya! The names Duo Maxwell! Pleasure to meet you!" Said a happy voice.

Usagi turned around to see a chestnut haired boy with brown eyes, his hair was in a braided pony tail down to his mid back he wore the boys uniform of course.

"Hello. Duo-san!" Usagi smiled at him.

"Eh? Don't call me "san" it makes me feel old!" Duo said waving his hand in dismissive to the name.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE SENSEI!!" The door burst open to show two boys that looked like twins.

The first boy had spiky blond hair that went in every direction and deep azure eyes, he wore the boy school uniform with a crown necklace around his neck he wore black shoes with red, blue and yellow straps.

The second boy had the same deep azure eyes but blond hair and wore a X shaped zipper clip and black shoes with red straps.

Kakashi didn't even look up and said, "Sora, Roxas take your seats. And be nice to the new student."

Usagi was now talking to Sano who was awake and smiling at her lightly.

"Usagi?! Is that you!?" Sora asked wide eyed.

Usagi turned her head and her eyes widened and she had a big smile on her face, "Sora! Roxas!" She said happily.

Sora and Roxas ran over and started to talk to Usagi happily.

"Duo! Naruto! Sano! I see you three have met Usagi." Sora said happily.

"Believe it! Miss. Robin asked me to show her around!" Naruto said happily jumping down and starting to talk with them.

Duo leaned forward in his seat over his desk and said, "Yep. She's a cutie as well!" he grinned.

Sano just said, "She looks like a fast runner."

Usagi grinned and said, "Yep. And when I want to go high speed I go into "I'm late for school" mode!"

Roxas was smirking a bit, "So your mom actually let you transfer here?" he said.

"Yep! After much begging!" Usagi said.

BRING! The bell rang.

"Alright. Class dismissed. Oh and I Expect Sora, Roxas, Sano, Duo, and Naruto show Usagi around and let her meet your friends." Kakashi said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Naruto grinned and grabbed Usagi and ran out of the room, "Come on Usagi-chan! I'll let you meet my friends first!"

"U-um okay!" Usagi looked back at Duo, Sora, Roxas, and Sano who were following at a slow pace.

Naruto ran up to a group of people, "SAKURA-CHAN!!! LOOK! I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Naruto yelled and stopped in front of a pink haired girl.

"Eh? Oh! Hi! Naruto! What are you doing draging the poor girl around?!" Sakura yelled, Sakura had short pink hair and green eyes she wore the girls uniform with a mini skirt instead.

"Usagi! This is Sakura, The silent guy with the black hair and emo look is Sasuke Uchiha! The guy in the half shirt is Sai. The white eyed long haired boy is Neji Hyuga. The lazy looking guy is Shikamaru Nara. The red haired guy with the gourd on his back is Gaara of the Desert. The girl with the fan on her back is Temari. The guy with face makeup is Kankuro. The girl with blue hair and white eyes is Hinata Hyuga. The blond haired girl Is Ino Yamanaka. Panda girl is Tenten. The guy eating chips is Choji. The guy with bushy brows is Rock Lee. And...uh...there more but they are like 3rd years." Naruto said.

"It's not Face make up! It's _WAR PAINT!!!_" Kankuro yelled.

"Hey! Who you callin' Panda girl Uzumaki?!" Tenten yelled.

Usagi smiled at them and waved, "Hi! My name is Usagi Tsukino. Please to meet you all."she said.

"You have a strange hair color." Gaara said blankly as he stared at her.

Usagi blinked and stared back at him and said, "And you have black rimmed eyes like a panda or raccoon. But it's from your insomnia." Usagi said back at Gaara.

Gaara stared at her then turned to look at a wall, "Hn." was his reply,

"Usagi. Why don't you come meet my friends." Sano said as he came up and stared down at Usagi.

"Huh? Okay Sano. Talk to you all later!" Usagi said with a wave as Sora, Roxas, Duo, Sano, Naruto and Usagi walked off.

"So what are your friends like Sano?" Usagi asked walking next to him.

"You'll see." He replied.

"I hope I get to show you my friends soon pretty lady!" Duo said happily.

"And every body will be happy to see you again Usagi!" Sora smiled happily.

Roxas nodded while walking.

'I can tell this will be a loooong semseter. I wonder how many friends I can make?' Usagi thought to herself as she followed Sano.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Well here is the first chapter of**

**Miracle High! **

**I hope you all liked it.**

**It's a multi crossover with Usagi as the main heroine!**

**Well please review!**

**Sora4801**


End file.
